The Gravity of Love
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: My own take on the aftermath of HB's Favourite's amazing story "Hidden Depths." HB/Drill femslash
1. Prologue

My own take on the aftermath of HB's Favourite's amazing story "Hidden Depths." Also inspired by Enigma's song "The Gravity of Love." Many many thanks to HB's Favourite for giving me kind permission to post this story and for producing such wonderful and inspiring fanfic. On with the story...

**Prologue**

Imogen held eye contact with Constance as hot tears silently coursed their way down her cheeks. The pure heartbreak visible on the PE teacher's face tore at Constance's soul. What this woman was doing for her was love; absolute, true, unashamed love. She'd never experienced such a selfless gesture, such depth of feeling that Imogen was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. It moved her to the core and frightened her in ways she'd never considered before.

The potions mistress moved forward and up the small step onto the platform in front of her, all the while holding Imogen's gaze. Imogen reached out and placed her hand on Constance's cheek. She pressed her lips against the pulse point just below her ear before pulling the older woman in for the most passionate kiss anyone around them had ever witnessed. Neither woman cared at that point what anyone thought, the only thing that mattered was they had this one and only chance to feel. They poured heart and soul, love and regret, elation and despair into that one kiss. They expressed everything they had not had the chance to say and never will again. The kiss came to an end and they were forced apart by a bolt of energy. Constance saw Imogen's confident facade wane for a brief moment and grief slipped through in its place. Yes, she truly understood what this sacrifice meant for Imogen. She understood what it meant for them all. Before Constance could do or say anything further it was all over. A steady stream of putrid green magic emanated from the five officials to her right. They chanted ancient incantations as the strength of the magic increased. It wrapped itself around Imogen and within seconds the gym mistress had collapsed lifelessly before them. Someone let out a blood curdling scream as Imogen hit the floor. It took some hours for Constance to realise that the scream had come from herself.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Two hours before.

Three loud bangs on the main castle doors awoke Constance Hardbroom from her fitful slumber. A few moments later there were a further three bangs and that continued until the deputy headmistress apparated in front of the great doors to open them. She was just about to berate the visitor for daring to cause such commotion at an ungodly hour when she realised just who her uninvited guests were. Silently she ushered them in from the darkness of the night.

"Mistress Broomhead, I trust this is official business and of the utmost importance?" Constance swore that she saw a slight smirk appear on her old teacher's face.

"I'm afraid so my dear. Although, I think we should wait until Miss Cackle is present before we speak further." Constance showed Heckity and her four assistants to Amelia's office before fetching the headmistress herself.

Amelia was already awake and half dressed when Constance knocked at her door, as well as several pupils and the other two members of staff; Davina Bat and Imogen Drill. Once Constance had shooed the curious pupils back to bed with the threat of extra evening potions classes for the next six months, all four members of staff joined Mistress Broomhead in the headmistresses office.

"Now that you are all gathered here I can begin. I am here on behalf of the Witches Guild and Higher Witches Council. It has been brought to our attention that someone from this school has been illegally practicing Dark Magic."

Davina gasped, clearly shocked by the implication. Constance paled as she anticipated what was to come. Imogen and Amelia furtively glanced at each other, before both taking a deep, nervous gulp of air. Heckity unravelled a scroll of parchment and began to read from it.

"Constance Hardbroom, I hereby sentence you to be stripped of all magic and of your teaching position indefinitely. You have one hour to gather your belongings. You are expected to stay at the Guild in purgatory for one year." A deathly silence descended upon the small office. Constance couldn't look at anyone in the eye, absorbed in thought and embarrassed that she should suffer such a public humiliation. She got up to leave the room and make a start on preparing for her departure.

"Wait!" Imogen suddenly stood and called out. "It's my fault, I asked her to do it." Heckity squared up to the non-witch, clearly doubtful of her statement.

"Explain yourself girl!" The stern, imposing witch demanded of her. So Imogen told her audience that she had begun to feel uneasy around Serge and searched the library for some kind of spell to help her. Then she stumbled upon mention of Thought Intervention and asked Constance about it. She then pleaded and begged the witch to help her, not really giving her much choice in the matter. Imogen told Heckity and the Guild all the technical information, side effects and consequences of the practice that she had learned from Constance and Amelia in order to convince them. Heckity took her time in coming to a decision, walking around the PE teacher, sizing her up and making her squirm. She turned to her old pupil.

"Can you confirm this version of events is accurate?" Constance glanced at Imogen who gestured for her to agree to the lie. The older woman was torn, any sentence the Guild placed on Imogen was certainly to be less severe than her own, but it was still likely to be an appropriate punishment. Imogen desperately gave her permission for Constance to lie once again and the witch agreed with a resigned nod of her head.

"That is the true version of events Mistress Broomhead." The senior witch was disappointed that Constance was not entirely to blame.

"In that case, Imogen Drill I hereby sentence you to a memory purge, wiping out every trace of your time here at Cackles. You will never be allowed to have contact with the magical community again and we will find a suitable location for you to begin your new life away from here."

The small office suddenly felt excruciatingly oppressive and suffocating. As the gravity of the situation hit home for Constance and Imogen a flurry of activity began around them. Amelia pleaded with Heckity to be more lenient with Imogen, being a non-witch after all. Heckity refused to back down, heavily supported by the other four members of the Guild. The arguing and noise grew louder, causing Davina to cry and Imogen to yell at everyone to shut up. She asked Heckity for five minutes alone with Constance.

"Absolutely not! You are now a convicted criminal."

"Please, just one minute then? Something, anything so that I can apologise."

"Alright, ONE minute and Selina Spellbinder will supervise. I have arrangements to make. Miss Cackle, a word please?"

Everyone filed out of the office leaving Imogen and Constance alone with their guard.

"Imogen, please, think about what you're doing." Imogen gathered the older woman's hands in her own.

"I am and I have. You are nothing without your magic; magic and teaching. You wouldn't survive without either of them. I've never been of any importance here, I can do what I do anywhere in the non-magical world."

"You don't seriously believe that?" In between her callous digs and snide comments, there had been moments where even Constance had acknowledged that PE and Imogen herself had made very valuable contributions to the school. She hoped they had at least come to a mutual respect for each other after recent events.

"I have to." Imogen was oddly calm, not even a flicker of emotion was visible on her face.

"I don't understand why you would do this for me?"

"Yes you do. If we don't acknowledge this now then it will all be for naught. I'm in love with you Constance. I'm doing this for you because I love you." Finally some emotion came to the surface. Constance was stunned, knowing it was the truth, but frightened to acknowledge it all the same.

"I don't know what...I need time..."

"We don't have time Constance! If you felt nothing at all for me, you wouldn't have taken the risks you did to help me. Please see the truth about us; if not for me then for yourself, for the future." Imogen stepped closer so that she was practically nose to nose with the witch. She took a sideways glance at Selina who, to her credit, gave them a moment of privacy.

"Trust me Constance, please help me." Imogen implored in a whisper. The older woman looked confused, but nodded her acceptance anyway.


	3. Chapter Two

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter because it's so short, but I'm fed up of redrafting it now! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Mistress Broomhead was clearly enjoying her power trip and being deliberately cruel. It was clear to her that the non-witch and her ex-protégé had some sort of emotional connection. To be the one to separate them forever gave her immense pleasure. She stood tall and imposing on a low makeshift platform in the courtyard. Her four henchwomen stood behind her awaiting instructions. Imogen was bound at the ankles and stood to the right of Heckity on the platform. By now the whole school was awake and the girls were semi aware of what was about to take place. Some opted to stay in the castle and watch from afar, others wanted ringside seats. Amelia, Davina and Constance stood as close to Imogen as they could in a show of support. Heckity began to speak.

"Miss Drill commissioned Constance Hardbroom to carry out illegal Dark Magic on her behalf, for that only the harshest of sentences can be given. The Guild and I will now perform a memory wipe of the last three years from her mind. After which she and all the rest of you are forbidden any contact ever again. The consequence of which will be Miss Drill's immediate death." A collective gasp of shock rose up from the crowd. The girls had clearly not understood the severity of the situation.

"Miss Drill, any last words?" The gym mistress nodded solemnly.

"Constance..." she whispered softly and gestured for her to come closer. Heckity rolled her eyes in disgust, but nodded her assent just to witness these two women humiliate themselves further.

The potions mistress moved forward and up the small step onto the platform in front of her, all the while holding Imogen's gaze. Imogen reached out and placed her hand on Constance's cheek. She leant in close and whispered.

"Transfer some magic to me, boost my reserves. Trust me." And then pulled the older woman in for the most passionate kiss anyone around them had ever witnessed. Constance barely remembered to do as instructed as the kiss took over every one of her senses. She could feel the magic seeping out of her and prayed that no one noticed what was going on. They needed to pause for breath and reluctantly parted. A bolt of magic suddenly fell between them, knocking Constance out of Imogen's reach. She turned back and watched helplessly as Imogen's punishment was carried out, leaving her little to do but scream out in despair as Imogen fell to the ground.

Constance ran to Imogen's all-too-still body, fell to her knees and scooped the younger woman into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and held on tight, rocking back and forth subconsciously. She whispered her useless apologies over and over again. Amelia sensed the Guild's growing impatience and tapped Constance on the shoulder.

"It's time to let her go Constance." The potions mistress looked up at her superior through the blur of tears.

"I can't."

"You have to, there is no other choice." Constance looked down at Imogen's deceptively peaceful looking face for the last time. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered the words she'd never had the courage to say before. Oh how the regret overwhelmed her now! She let go of her charge and ordered Broomhead to take her away, but not before giving her a stern warning to be gentle and treat her with care. Thankfully Constance didn't look up; otherwise she would have seen the wicked glint in her former tutor's eye.

The girls watched in shock as Broomhead and her entourage left the castle grounds with their unconscious PE teacher in tow. Gradually, excited chatter filled the dimly lit hallways and castle grounds. Amelia sent Davina to get them back to bed with a promise to explain all in the morning. She then turned to her deputy, who still appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Constance?" she asked gently. The potions mistress continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Come on Constance." Amelia took the taller woman by the shoulders and led her to a seat. They both sat wearily. Amelia cleared her throat nervously, unsure exactly how to broach the subject.

"I'd noticed that you two had come to some sort of truce ever since...well, since that awful business. I hadn't realised you'd both become...attached, so to speak." Constance shook her head to snap herself out of the daze she'd been in since Imogen had collapsed.

"We hadn't... I mean...Imogen felt..." Constance couldn't even begin to think about how she felt, let alone articulate it effectively.

"It's alright dear." Amelia patted Constance's knee affectionately as they sat in silence a while longer. The intense, electric atmosphere echoed around them, making it unbearable for Constance to sit for more than a few minutes. Without making eye contact she muttered an apology and disappeared into thin air. Amelia looked up into the sky, to the approaching dawn, and hoped that Imogen would be alright, wherever she was.


End file.
